


A Special Way of Getting What You Want

by FarFromTheTree



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Time, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: Ruby Rose was seen as a lot of things by a lot of people. Some saw her as innocent, or naive. Those people were wrong.Ruby had a secret. A trick that she used to get what she wanted. And right now, as a student at beacon academy with three super hot girls as her team mates, she knew exactly what she wanted.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, come on, please?"

"I said no, Ruby." Weiss's sharp voice said for about the dozenth time. "Just because you're the team leader doesn't mean you can just order us around."

"But you promised you'd help me!" The reaper pouted.

"Yes, 'help'. Writing your essay for you is not 'helping'." Ruby just looked at her with puppy dog eyes, and Weiss let out a loud sigh. "Fine. When I get back from shopping, I will help you study. STUDY. You're still writing that essay yourself."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Ruby cheered, pulling the heiress into a hug. She responded by giving Ruby a quick pat on the back, before pulling herself away from her and leaving the room without any more words.

Once she left, Ruby walked over to her bed and laid down on it, sighing. Why couldn't her partner just do as she asked? She was such a study maniac anyway, so writing two essays that were diferent enough to not be caught as cheating should have been super fun for her. And now, after their little argument, she was all frustrated with no good way to unwind.

"Actually, I think I'm going to do a bit of shopping as well." Blake said, placing a bookmark in her book as she climbed out of her bed. "Good luck with that essay."

"Thanks, Blake! Have fun shopping!" As she left, Ruby smiled. Maybe she would be able to unwind after all.

"Welp, looks like it's just you and me, sis." Yang said from across the room. "You wanna play some video games?"

Yang held up her scroll, showing off the title screen of a new fighting game. As much as she enjoyed gaming with her sister, even if she usually lost, Ruby had another idea. One that required a lot less clothing.

"Actually, Yang, I was thinking of something else."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Cute Puppy." Ruby said, snapping her fingers. Immediately, Yang's expression went blank, and she stood at attention. "That's a good girl. Now come over here, and lose the clothes."

"Yes, mistress." Yang said in a dull monotone. She made her way over to Ruby's bed, stripping naked as she walked. It slowed her down somewhat, but that just gave Ruby the time she needed to take her clothes off. Once both sisters were naked, Ruby swung her legs over the side of her bed, spreading them. 

"Lick." She commanded, and her sister obeyed.

"Yes mistress." She intoned, falling to her knees and eating out her sister. Ruby let out a moan, holding her sister's head close to her pussy. Yang was a master of giving oral, and Ruby was so glad she got to experience it. If she hadn't turned her sister into a brainwashed sex slave, she might have been too worried about "incest" to do this.

Not that she had originally intended to turn her into a sex slave. It had actually been an accident, but one Ruby just decided to roll with. After all, she always thought her sister was attractive, so she would have to be insane to turn her down.

~~~~~~~~~~

It started about six months ago, before she had met Ozpin and been accepted to Beacon. With her sister about to move away, Ruby was pretty bummed that she wouldn't be able to see her as often. Yang's only real advice was for Ruby to make some new friends, or pick up some hobbies. So Ruby did.

Specifically, she started learning hypnosis. She didn't really have anything in mind when she started, it just gave her something to do. It was actually very interesting stuff. While not everyone could be hypnotized, if you could get someone under, there weren't very many limits to what you could get someone to do.

She had been practising with her friends for a few days before she brought it up to Yang. She had gotten to the point where she could get someone under pretty consistently, and she wanted to try it on Yang.

"Sure, I guess you can try to hypnotize me." Was Yang's response when she brought it up. "Bet it won't work though."

"Well, I bet it will!" Ruby rebutted, before clearing her throat. She held up a finger. "Anyway, I want you to concentrate on my finger. Really focus on it."

Yang rolled her eyes, but did as she was asked, staring at her sister's finger. She had expected her to bring out a pocket watch, or like a candle or something, but a finger? There was no way she could be mesmerised by something that boring. Though, as she listened to her sister speak, she did feel herself relax.

"That's it, nice and relaxed for me now. You feel your legs get heavy, too heavy to move. The same with your arms, just sooo heavy."

Now that she mentioned it, her limbs did feel heavy. Maybe she went a bit overboard during training today. That had to be it, because there was no way that her sister could actually hypnotize her.

"Now it's your head, it feels so heavy, but you have to keep looking at my finger. Just stay relaxed, stay focused on my finger and my voice."

All Yang wanted to do was let her head drop and sleep, but she couldn't do that. If she fell asleep, she wouldn't be able to look at Ruby's finger! That was much more important than what she wanted to do. She had to keep watching that finger, even as it drew closer and closer to her forehead...

"And, sleep!"

As soon as Ruby touched her head, Yang dropped, completely in trance. Ruby did a few tests, waving her hand in front of her and lifting and dropping her arms, making sure she really was under. It would be just like her sister to pretend to be entranced just to prank her. Once she was sure, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, now to do the set up. I should probably put in a trigger so I can drop her again easy. But what to use..."

As if on cue, Zwei ran in to the room, and jumped at her. She caught him mid jump, and pulled him in for cuddles and pets. As he barked and licked her face, she had an idea.

"That's it!" She said, letting Zwei down gently and turning to Yang. "Yang, can you hear me?"

"Yes." Yang said, in a weird monotone. Even after hearing her friends speak in that voice, it still creeped Ruby out, but she pressed on.

"When you hear me snap my fingers, and say 'Cute Puppy', you'll drop back into this state, going deeper and deeper into trance."

"Yes... deep into trance..." Yang repeated, and Ruby shivered.

"Now, what to do with you..." The younger girl wondered aloud. There was no way she could get Yang to stay, and if she was being honest, she didn't want to do that anyway. Yang had bern so excited to get into Beacon, and ro take that from her would be selfish and wrong. If she couldn't prevent Yang from leaving, the next best thing would be to spend a lot of time with Yang and do a lot of fun stuff before then.

"Alright, I've decided. Yang, I want you to hang out with me and make me feel good!" Ruby ordered.

Yang stood there for a moment, processing the order, before she started moving. However, Ruby may have wanted to use a different word choice, because when Yang heard the words, 'make me feel good', her brain interpreted that in the only way it knew how: sexually. So, still in trance, she pushed her sister onto a nearby chair, got on her knees, and slid off her panties.

"Y-Yang, why did you take off my underwear? What are you- OOOOH!"

Just as she tried to question it, Yang's tongue hit her pussy, and her mind went blank. She was a total virgin, didn't even know what sex was, and here she was getting head from one of the most talented girls in Patch. At that moment, it was possible that Yang, mindlessly following her orders, had more going on in her head than Ruby.

When she woke up some time later, she was greeted by the sight of her sister, still blank and thoughtless, who kissed her on the lips. Ruby had no idea what she was doing, but she kissed back to the best of her ability. Yang's lips tasted sweet, a taste that Ruby would later learn was her own love juices.

The kiss broke, and Yang stepped back and stood at attention. Apparently, she had decided that she had made her sister feel good enough, and was awaiting new orders. New orders that would never come, as Ruby snapped her fingers and told her to "Wake!"

Yang looked around and blinked. Just as she was about to ask Ruby what happened, the younger girl let out a squeek and bolted out of the room. However, as Yang examined her surroundings, specifically the discarded pair of panties and the distinctive taste of pussy on her tongue, she could figure it out, and she blushed deeply. She had really done that with her sister...

Ruby went straight to her scroll, desperate to figure out what had just happened. There, she learned about sex, more specifically lesbian sex, though she did find some stuff about straight sex too. She basically gave herself the birds and the bees that day, and nearly fucked herself dry watching porn. The biggest takeaway she had from her sexual awakening, however, was that her sister was super hot, and she needed more of her.

It was about a week later that she met and fought Roman Torchwick, and met with Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. Next thing she knew, she was going to be moving out along with her sister. That also meant she had to make her move soon. She had planned to try and make something happen with her sister when she came to visit, but with them living together, every single day she didn't hypnotize Yang was a day wasted. And with them at the school, who knows how much privacy they would get? She could drop her for a quickie in the bathroom between classes, but she couldn't spend time programming her without a lot of time alone.

Two days before they were set to leave, Ruby approached her sister. They hadn't really spoken much since the hypnosis incident, aside from a big round of congratulations when they got the news. Being hugged by her sister and pressed up against those massive boobs was almost enough to break Ruby, and she nearly dropped her right then and there. But with dad watching, that could only end in disaster, so she resisted. 

"Hey, sis. You have a second?" She asked, as Yang packed her bags in her room. Yang stopped what she was doing, and turned to face Ruby.

"Is this about the hypnosis?" Yang asked, and Ruby panicked. She knew, she had to know, there was no choice, she had to drop her now. She raised her hands to snap, but Yang grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. Let me speak." She said, and Ruby looked at her. She nodded, and lowered her arm. Yang took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Look, I know what you did to me while I was under. To be honest, you did a terrible job of hiding it."

Ruby's face went bright red. This was it, Yang was going to disown her, she would be going into Beacon Academy with zero friends. Ruby was panicking, but the thing Yang said next snapped her out of it.

"And, with a few weeks to think about it, I've decided that I don't care. I love you Ruby."

"What?" Ruby was dumbfounded. She had basically raped her sister, and yet she was being forgiven?

"I was doing a bit of research, and I found that you can't make people do things under hypnosis that they wouldn't do normally. Meaning deep down, I really do want to have sex with you."

As Yang spoke, she slowly approached Ruby, then placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Speaking of hypnosis, I don't think I ever gave you your prize for winning the bet. You wanna claim that now, sis?"

Ruby took a moment to reboot her brain. Her sister, who was super hot, was now hitting on her. She tried to think of something, anything to say, when she remembered something. Yang still had her drop trigger. She could make her do anything. That gave her a sudden rush of confidence, which was exactly what she needed.

"I believe you mean mistress, Cute Puppy!" She snapped her fingers, and Yang dropped.

"Yes mistress."

Hearing that word come from her sister got her so wet. However, before she could take advantage of her, there was one small change she needed to make.

"From now on, you will remember what happens to you while you are in trance, understand?"

"Yes mistress. I will remember."

"Good." Ruby said, sitting on Yang's bed and pulling her panties to the side. "Now, we have some time before we need to finish packing. Get to licking, slave!"

"Yes mistress." Yang said, and got to work.

~~~~~~~~~~

As Yang tongued out her sister, Ruby was thinking of other things. These last six months of having full control of her sister had really gone to her head. Living together with Weiss and Blake had taught her one thing, though. And that was that, while having one slave was nice, life would be much better if she had three.

Distracted, her orgasm caught her completely off guard, and her sister obediently lapped up her love juices. Once she had caught her breath, she pulled Yang into a kiss. They made out, Ruby enjoying her own taste on her sister's tongue. They pulled away, a string of drool connecting their mouths, and then Ruby spoke.

"Lie down and spread your legs. Then, when you wake up, you won't be able to move until I tell you."

"Yes, mistress." Yang did as she was instructed, spreading her legs for her sister. Ruby leaned in and gave her sister's pussy a few licks, watching as she didn't react in her trance state. Then, she snapped her fingers, and Yang let out a sudden moan. She looked around, trying to move her limbs, when she realized what was happening.

"Alright, very funny Ruby. Can I move now?"

"Nope!" Ruby replied, licking her lips. She spanked Yang. "And that's mistress. Even if you're not in trance, I'm still in control!"

"Yes mistress." Yang said, then let out another loud moan as Ruby began to eat her out. She had gotten so good at this, mostly due to Yang's tutoring, and she couldn't be prouder. Her baby sister was growing up into a beautiful dom, and Yang got to experience it firsthand.

Soon enough, Yang was cumming, covering Ruby's face in her juices. She licked her lips clean, enjoying her sister's taste. She moved her face close to her sister's, allowing her to lick her own cum off of her sister's face.

"You can move now." Ruby announced, and Yang immediately pulled her into a hug, the sisters cuddling on Ruby's bed. "We should probably get dressed before the others get back." Ruby added, and Yang reluctantly pulled away, retrieving her clothes from the floor. As she watched her sister dress herself, Ruby decided now was as good a time as any to bring up her plans.

"How would you feel if I enslaved another girl?"

Ruby expected some level of resistance. Maybe she'd accuse Ruby of cheating, or beg her not to. However, Yang just shrugged.

"I don't really mind." She said nonchalantly. "Just so long as I get to play with them."

"I was asking your opinion, not bargaining. I was going to do it no matter what you thought." Ruby spat, though she also walked over and pet Yang's head. "Although, you would definitely get to play with them. You are my one and only sister after all!"

Yang smiled, nuzzling into Ruby's chest like the obedient pet she was. They stayed like that for a while, Ruby just petting her sister's head until her scroll beeped. She checked, and it was a message from Weiss.

Weiss: just got done shopping  
Weiss: you better be ready for studying!  
Ruby: yeah, ill be fine  
Ruby: in fact, im really looking forward to tonight!!!  
Weiss: reminder that im not writing your essay for you  
Ruby: yeah i know!  
Ruby: i just like hanging out with you!

Ruby wasn't sure if that last line was too far, if she was giving up the game too early. However, considering she did actually enjoy hanging out with Weiss in a platonic way, and had made that very clear over these past few months, she figured it'd be fine.

Although, if all went well tonight, it was unlikely they would ever hang out "platonically" ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, it's finally done!" Ruby said, stretching her arms over her head.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Weiss asked. In actuality, it had been pretty bad. Ruby barely understood anything they learned in class, meaning Weiss basically had to spoon feed all of the information to her. In hindsight, she probably should have just written Ruby's essay for her, as that wouldn't have required her to deal with her leader's constant questions.

But that would have been a terrible lesson for Ruby. She really needed to learn that she couldn't just have people do anything she wanted them to. The false reassurance was a part of that too, though it was probably only really false from Weiss's perspective. Either way, the point was Ruby had written her essay herself, and at this point that was all she really wanted of her.

Well, maybe a massage, although she would never actually ask her partner for something like that. She would have to take a long shower later to de-stress, but if she wanted it to be as long as she needed it to be, she would have to wait for everyone else to shower first.

"I'm gonna lie down." She announced, collapsing onto her bed.

"I feel that." Ruby replied, collapsing into her chair, before shooting straight up. "Actually, I just remembered a great way to relax!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "You, relaxed? I think I'll pass."

"Nah, trust me, I used to do this all the time with Yang, you can ask her!" Ruby's claims only made Weiss more incredulous. "Come on, at least try it! What have you got to lose?"

Weiss desperately tried to think of a good response, but she couldn't. She didn't have anywhere to be, she wasn't in the middle of something, she didn't even have any homework left to do. With a sigh, she agreed, and Ruby cheered. Sitting on her bed as Ruby went into the closet to grab something, Weiss thought that maybe, this wouldn't be so bad. After all, the worst that could happen was that they wasted a bit of time, right?

Ruby came back about a minute later, and Weiss was unsuprised to see that she had gotten a candle and a lighter. A minute later, they were sitting on the floor facing each other, the lit candle between them. Weiss had never really tried meditation before, but from what she knew, it definitely was relaxing. If Ruby really knew how to do this, then she might actually enjoy this.

"You ready to begin?" The reaper asked, and Weiss nodded. "First, I want you to focus on the flame. See how it dances and flickers in the breeze. It's gentle glow draws in your gaze. You feel yourself grow more and more relaxed as you watch the flame."

Weiss had no idea how guided meditation normally went, so she had no idea what Ruby was doing to her. All she knew was that she was feeling relaxed, so she just kept listening to Ruby and watching the flame.

"As you watch the flame, you feel yourself realxing more and more. First your legs, limp and relaxed, and then your arms. After your arms, you feel your neck and shoulders relax. Finally, your head. Feel your thoughts slow down as your head relaxes. Now, the only things you can think of are the flame and my voice."

"The flame...and your voice..." Weiss repeated, and Ruby smiled.

"Feel all the thoughts that were in your mind get drawn into the flame. Your mind is inside the flame. When the flame goes out, all your thoughts will go with it, leaving nothing but empty space. Empty space, waiting to be filled by my voice and my will."

Ruby picked up the candle, and watched as Weiss's eyes followed it. Smiling, she blew out the candle, and Weiss dropped. Placing it off to the side, she crawled over to where Weiss was sitting.

"Weiss, can you hear me?"

"Yes...."

"Feel yourself going deeper and deeper into trance. When I say the words 'Cute Puppy' and snap my fingers, you'll fall back into this state, empty and ready to be programmed, okay? Oh, and call me mistress while you're in trance."

"Yes mistress..." Weiss said, and Ruby took a step back, looking over her newest conquest. Now that she was under, she had to figure out what to do with her. She could just fuck her, but that would be boring. She decided to just ask some questions first, maybe get some inspiration from Weiss herself.

"Weiss, what do you think about me?"

"I find you kind of annoying, mistress." Ruby frowned. She was about to give an order to make Weiss like her more, but Weiss continued talking. "But I tolerate it, because I think you're cute, and I want to get closer to you."

Suddenly, Ruby's dominant persona faded, and she found herself blushing deeply. Weiss thought she was cute? Ruby shook her head. 'Snap out of it Ruby, you need to give her an order!' But she couldn't stop thinking about it. She just had to press further.

"Weiss, if I asked you out, how would you react?"

"I would be very embarrassed, but I would say yes."

Well, Ruby knew exactly what she would be doing after this. A part of her just wanted to brainwash Weiss into thinking they were already dating, but she decided that that would be crossing a line. Plus, an embarrassed Weiss was an adorable Weiss, so she couldn't pass up seeing her reaction.

Relationships aside, she still had no idea what to order her to do. She wanted to have sex with Weiss, that much was certain, but how would they go about it? Ugh, she hadn't been so stumped since she had been trying to write her essay earlier. Writing her essay....

"Weiss, you are proud of me for finishing my essay. As a reward, you are going to eat me out. This is a perfectly normal thing to do with your friend, and nothing is weird or wrong about it, understand?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Now, awake!" Ruby snapped her fingers, and Weiss opened her eyes, blinking. It took her a moment to remember what she was doing, but when she did, she smiled.

"Wow, Ruby, that actually was very relaxing. Thank you." She said, and Ruby blushed.

"Heh, it was nothing."

Weiss looked at her teammate. God, she could be so adorable sometimes. But then again, she could also be very annoying, especially when she was begging Weiss to do her work for her. She really needed to do something about that.

A voice spoke from inside Weiss's head. "If you reward her for doing her work, she will do it more often." That certainly made sense, but what kind of reward? It would have to be something very good, and something that she couldn't easily get on her own. "You could eat her out." The same voice said, and Weiss agreed. That seemed like a perfectly reasonable thing to do.

"Ruby, take off your panties. I've decided to reward you for finishing your essay."

Ruby nodded, and took a seat on her bed. As she slid her underwear down her legs, Weiss gave her a weird look, and for a second Ruby was worried that it was all over.

"She doesn't seem nearly as excited as I thought she would be." Weiss thought as she got on her knees. As Weiss lifted her skirt, Ruby let out a sigh of relief, followed immediately by a moan as Weiss's tongue touched her lower lips. 

God, she was good. Not quite as good as Yang, but it was clear that this was not her first time. She wondered who she had done it with before. She had mentioned a sister before, Winter was it? Maybe the two of them were more alike than they thought.

One thing was for sure: Ruby was definitely about to cum. Or at least, she thought she was. Right when she was about to go over the edge, Weiss pulled away. Her buildup started to fade, and she was about to complain, when Weiss started again. She did that for a few minutes, stopping just before Ruby came, only to start again.

Ruby was about to just put her in trance again when she put her lips around Ruby's clit and sucked hard. She came, and Weiss made sure not to spill a drop of her juices. Once she was done, she stood up, and licked her lips. Ruby's pussy tasted good.

Just as she was about to go and take a shower, Ruby got up and kissed her on the lips. Weiss was so caught off guard, it took her a second to realize what was happening, but as soon as she did, she pushed Ruby away.

"What the hell are you doing, you dolt?" She shouted, staggering away from the reaper.

"Weiss, I love you. Please go out with me." Ruby blurted out. Weiss looked at her for a second. It was so sudden, they hadn't done anything tonight that would lead to a love confession in and of itself. Had she felt this way for a while and just decided that now was a good time?

"You dolt. You're supposed to say that before the kiss." Weiss bashfully said, and she let Ruby pull her into another kiss. She didn't pull away this time, and the two kissed passionately in the middle of their dorm room. Ruby enjoyed the taste of herself on Weiss's lips, and Weiss enjoyed the idea of finally being able to call Ruby her girlfriend.

When the kiss broke, Ruby leaned in and whispered into Weiss's ear.

"Cute puppy."

Weiss was confused, until Ruby snapped, and then she didn't think anything. She was blank, and ready to do whatever her mistress ordered her to.

"Now that that's out of the way, strip naked and then join me on the bed."

"Yes mistress." Ruby watched as Weiss stripped naked for her. Her elegant curves, her nice ass, her cute little breasts. Some people didn't like small breasts, but Ruby didn't mind at all. Especially since she had instant, unlimited access to her absolutely stacked sister, so if she did want to be smothered in tits, she could.

Once Weiss was naked, Ruby used her semblance to join her, taking off all her clothes in less than a second. She laid down in the bed, and Weiss laid down beside her, facing her. Ruby kissed her on her entranced lips, and then woke her up.

Weiss blinked. She couldn't remeber what she had been doing a second ago. Though, considering she was currently lying in bed, naked, next to her new girlfriend, who was also naked, it wasn't that hard to figure out. She kissed the reaper, and reached down to finger her.

"I've wanted to do this with you for months." Weiss said, pulling away from the kiss. Ruby giggled.

"Well, go ahead. I'm all yours." Ruby smiled, laughing internally at the irony of what she just said. Weiss didn't get it, and just kissed down Ruby's body to her breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth. She really couldn't be happier. She had started dating the girl she had been crushing on for months, and that same girl had (apparently) agreed to have sex with her.

Ruby was also pretty happy, but she certainly could be happier. Sure, she had a girlfriend now, who also doubled as a mindless sex slave in a pinch, but there was a certain black haired someone who could be obeying her, but wasn't. Well, soon enough, right now, as Weiss inserted a second finger, she should focus on enjoying the moment.

Blake wasn't going anywhere, after all.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby was certainly right about that. Blake hadn't moved in the past fifteen minutes, watching in awe from her spot just outside the Team RWBY dorm room. Had that really just happened? Had Ruby really just hypnotised Weiss into having sex with her?

She had gotten back just before Ruby grabbed the candle. When she overheard Ruby talking about relaxation with Weiss, she had decided not to interrupt them. When she moved on to talking about Weiss being empty headed and receptive, Blake had been shocked, and opened the door a crack to watch them.

She had gotten a first hand view of Weiss admitting her feelings for Ruby under hypnosis, followed by sticking her head under the reaper's skirt. They had actually had sex in the dorm room, and Blake had just watched, like some kind of voyeur.

There were two things she had learned for certain from watching them. The first, was that Ruby had not intended to ask Weiss out before the heiress had inadvertantly made the first move. That, combined with the fact that she hadn't asked her out until after the cunillingus probably meant that Ruby had just wanted a friend with benefits.

The second thing she knew for certain was that she needed a new pair of panties. God, she was so turned on right now. She would probably be masturbating to the memory of Weiss eating out Ruby for weeks. She was almost tempted to sneak her hand down into her shorts right now, just to get a head start...

"Hey, Blake. Whatcha doing?" Yang asked, startling her.

"Ah, Yang, I was just, umm...." She couldn't exactly admit that she was spying on her sister having sex. But if she left without an explanation, Yang might just walk in on them, which might be just as bad. How would she react to Weiss screwing her baby sister?

As she struggled go think of something to say, she was reminded of something Ruby had said earlier. She had mentioned that she had relaxed with Yang before, right? The dark part of her mind told her to do it, and with no other options, she did so.

"Cute puppy!" Blake said, snapping her fingers, and to both her relief and suprise, Yang's eyes glazed over and she stood at attention.

"Oh my god, it worked." Blake said quietly. The super hot blonde bombshell she had been attracted to ever since they met was currently empty headed, waiting for a command. She would do anything Blake asked of her. Anything. Her panties were basically unsalvageable at this point.

"Come with me. We need to go somewhere more private." She said, grabbing Yang's hand and dragging her away from the dorm room.

"Yes, Blake." Yang responded.


	3. Chapter 3

A lot of things happened to Blake in the next few days. The first, and most siginifcant, was Yang had asked her out. It had come completely out of nowhere, but Blake had welcomed it, and now the two were dating. If she were thinking critically, she may have noticed that she asked almost immediately after Blake had hypnotized her into having a ton of sex, but she was more focused on how hot her new girlfriend was, and how good she was at cunnilingus.

Their friends were all very supportive of their relationships, and Blake detected a small hint of "Ugh, finally" in their reactions. Blake understood that, after all, it wasn't strange for teammates to start dating. In fact, if she recalled correctly, both Ruby and Yang were concieved from such relationships.

The next thing that happened was that Blake started running a lot more... "errands". Which is to say, she kept thinking of excuses to leave the dorm room, only to come back a few minutes later to see what Ruby was up to. More often than not, she was having sex with Weiss, though on more than one occasion, she caught her having sex with Yang.

Blake knew she should have felt betrayed as she watched her girlfriend have sex with another woman, but for some reason, she didn't. Maybe it was because, as she thought about it, Ruby and Yang were definitely fucking long before Blake got involved, so if anything, she was the one trying to steal Ruby's lover. Or maybe she was just so turned on that she didn't care.

Or maybe... she gulped. Maybe it's because she knew that soon, Ruby would try and hypnotize her, too. She wasn't worried about her girlfriend leaving her, because once she was a part of Ruby's harem, they would serve her together. She wasn't sure if that idea terrified her, or turned her on even further.

Something that definitely turned her on was watching Ruby have a threesome with her girlfriend and her sister. Ruby and Weiss made out on the bed, as Yang sat on the floor, her face buried in Weiss's crotch. The heiress moaned into her girlfriend's mouth, one hand on Yang's head while the other was playing with Ruby's clit.

"Oh god, she's so good!" Weiss said, as she broke the kiss.

"Isn't she?" Ruby replied, giggling. "She taught me everything I know about pleasuring women."

"Well, that explains a lot." Weiss replied, letting out another moan as Ruby kissed her breasts. A moan that grew louder as she came, splashing Yang's face with her juices. She just kept licking, knowing nothing but what her mistress ordered, so she kept going until Ruby grabbed her head and pulled her away from Weiss.

"Oh wow... She really is amazing..." Weiss breathed, still a bit winded from her orgasm. Ruby smiled, and pet Weiss's head.

"She is. And after such a good job, don't you think she deserves a reward?"

Weiss nodded. Yes, she would have to do something for Yang. Before she could think any farther than that, however, Ruby snapped her fingers and said "Switch!" Instantly, her eyes glazed over, while the light returned to Yang's. She blinked, and then kissed her sister on the lips.

"God, this is so hot. I love the way you think sometimes." Yang said, and Ruby blushed.

"Thanks. I personally love it when you don't think, and I especially love it when Weiss doesn't. Speaking of, what are you gonna make her do?"

"That's a good question." Yang replied, and took a moment to look the heiress over. "Alright Ice queen. Let's scissor!"

"Yes, Yang." Weiss intoned, moving around on the bed so that they could lock legs. As they started grinding against each other, Ruby leaned in and kissed her girlfriend.

"Hey, I know you two love each other and all, but I've got two big tits here that are just desperate to get sucked!" Yang said, and Ruby laughed out loud.

"Right away, sis. You too, Weiss, suck Yang's tits!"

"Yes, mistress."

With the two girls playing with her breasts, combined with Weiss scissoring her, and just the general atmosphere of the room, it wasn't long until Yang came. She grabbed the other girls and pulled them into her chest, hugging them both tightly. She fell backwards onto the bed, and Ruby quickly joined her.

"Wake up!" Ruby said, and Weiss blinked awake, then laid down next to the two sisters. Ruby was in the middle, and she put an arm around each of the other girls shoulders, pulling them close to her. "I love you guys."

"Well, of course you do. I'm your girlfriend, and she's your sister." Weiss pointed out, but then gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you too though."

Ruby spent a few minutes just cuddling with her two slaves. Eventually, she had enough, called out "Cute puppy!" and snapped her fingers. The two girls' faces went slack, and Ruby smiled, spreading her legs.

"And glad that you two are enjoying yourselves, but I still haven't cum yet. I want both of you to each suck a nipple, and finger me."

"Yes mistress." They said together, and did as they were ordered.

Ruby laid back and let her slaves pleasure her. Meanwhile, Blake was still camped outside the room, her hand down her pants as she watched the show. She hadn't intended to masturbate, especially in the hallway where anyone could see her, but it had just been so hot that she started fingering herself unconsciously.

Suddenly, Ruby looked straight towards the door, and Blake was certain that she had been seen. Instantly, she shot up and ran away from the room as fast as possible, her heart pounding out of her chest. She ran all the way to the library before she stopped, and took a moment to catch her breath.

She really just needed to calm down. It was possible she had overreacted. Maybe Ruby hadn't seen her at all. Although, when she saw Yang walk in a few minutes later walking over to her when she saw her, her stomach dropped. The only way that they would be done that fast would be if Ruby had called it off early after getting caught.

"Hey, Blake! Was wondering where you were. You find what you were looking for?" She asked, a bit too loud for the library in Blake's opinion, but she was too stressed to scold her.

"Yeah, I guess." She responded. Blake noted that she didn't specifically mention any stores, which only confirmed Blake's fears in her mind.

"You don't look very happy." Yang noted. "I think I know how to fix that."

Yang leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed back in spite of herself. Her lips tasted sweet, almost certainly from the lasting taste of Weiss's pussy. Even if Yang was in on it, even if she planned on brainwashing Blake here and now, she needed this. If only because she was too horny to think straight, and really needed to get fucked so she could clear her head.

As they broke the kiss, Blake whispered a quick "Cute Puppy" and snapped. As she looked at Yang's blank face, she couldn't resist, and asked her the question that had been burning a hole in her.

"Did Ruby see me spying on her just now?"

"I don't know, Blake. I did not see you."

"Then why did you follow me here?" She shot back.

"Because mistress ordered me to." Yang replied, and Blake gulped. That confirmed it, there was no other way. Blake was scared, embarrased, but also horny beyond belief. And she had her entranced girlfriend right in front of her...

"Eat me out, right now."

"Yes, Blake."

She slid off her pants, and tried to hold in her moans as her Yang tongued her, in public, where anyone could see them. She may not have thought this through, but with how horny she was, that was probably impossible. She might be confused and scared, but one thing was certain, and that was that Yang was amazing at eating pussy.

Blake came, and she quickly pulled her pants back up, looking around to make sure no one saw them. Once she was certain, she leaned down and whispered in Yang's ear.

"After I leave, you will wake up, and you won't try to find me, okay?"

"Yes, Blake." Yang said, and Blake hurried away from her. She wasn't sure what she was going to do from here. Should she try to get Glynda? Should she avoid her team for the foreseeable future?

Should she just run to Ruby and beg to be enslaved?

Once Blake was out of line of site, Yang blinked herself awake. She licked her lips, enjoying the taste of her girlfriend's pussy.

"So, she was spying on us, huh?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Blake spent the night in Vale. She needed time to think about things, and she couldn't do that when she was in the same room as Ruby. Whether that was because she was afraid of being enslaved, or was worried she'd be too horny to sleep, she wasn't sure, and that was exactly why she needed some distance.

A good night's sleep was good for her, and helped her get her thoughts sorted. The first thing she figured out was that she probably didn't need to be afraid of Ruby. If she planned on capturing her and enslaving her by force, she would have done that last night when she sent Yang. She was probably more likely to be eaten by a giant Nevermore in the middle of downtown Vale than kidnapped by her team leader, and stressing about it would only make the former more likely.

Still, Ruby almost certainly planned on hypnotizing her eventually. That was unlikely to change anytime soon, so it wouldn't make sense to just wait and hide. Going to Glynda was probably out, too. What would she tell her? That Ruby was brainwashing her teammates into obedient love slaves? That sounded so unbelievable that Blake could hardly believe it herself, and she had witnessed it firsthand.

With all that in mind, she made her descision. After the incident at the docks with Torchwick and the White Fang, she had agreed that she would stop hiding her worries from her team. The only thing to do now was to confront Ruby herself.

Which led her to her current position, standing outside their dorm room. She had her hand on the doorknob, but she just couldn't bring herself to open it. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She just had to get this over with, and then everything would be fine. Slowly, she turned the knob and gently opened the door.

Inside, Ruby was laying in her bed, looking at something on her scroll. When she heard the door open, she looked up, and when she saw Blake, she jumped up and pulled her into a hug, aided by her semblance.

"Blake! There you are! We were worried about you! Hang on, I'll tell the others that you came back."

"I want you to enslave me." Blake stated.

"What?" Ruby looked at her like she was insane.

"Look, I know what you did to Weiss and Yang, and I know that you know I was watching you last night. Just..." Blake paused, looking around the room for a moment. "These past few days, I've felt a lot of different things. I was scared of being caught, I was aroused from watching you have sex. But I realized, more than anything, I've been feeling left out. Weiss and Yang look like they feel so good when you control them, and I want to be a part of that."

Ruby took a step back, and for a second, Blake was worried she had made a huge mistake. What if the hypnosis thing had been some weird wet dream she had, and now Ruby thought she was a huge pervert?

After a moment, Ruby let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god, that was just you. I didn't recognize who it was, and I freaked out." Ruby walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a lighter. She lit it, and held it up in front of Blake's face. "Yeah, you can join us. All you have to do is watch the flame. See how it captures your gaze, drawing you deeper and deeper..."

It was happening. It was really happening. Blake could already feel her mind dripping out of her pussy. She wasn't even paying attention to Ruby's words anymore, but it was okay. Her subconscious mind would understand, and be able to follow her mistress's orders for her. Mistress snapped her fingers, the flame went out, and so did Blake's mind.

She woke up a few minutes later, and to her suprise, nothing had changed. She was still Blake, and Mistress was still Mistress. She was still naked, as was normal for a sex slave like herself. Just as she was about to express her disappointment, Mistress clapped and she nodded, pulling down Mistress's panties, and servicing her.

"Good slave." Mistress said, and Blake positively glowed. She always loved it when Mistress praised her, and it motivated her to work harder.

Mistress giggled in between her moans. "Okay, that's enough. Remember."

Suddenly, Blake realized what had happened. She looked around, trying to see if there was anything else she had overlooked. "What just happened?" She finally asked.

"You asked me to enslave you, so I did!" Ruby laughed. "Sorry, I just felt like doing something silly. Though, while you're down there, you might as well finish me off."

Blake nodded, and went back to eating Ruby out, though to her suprise, she felt no actual compulsion to do so. When Ruby clapped, it was like she had an instinctual need to pleasure her, but there was no such need now. It was just a suggestion, which, with how horny she had been these past few days, she was more than happy to oblige.

Ruby tasted good. Sweet, like the chocolate she loved so much. For a moment, Blake felt a bit jealous that Weiss got to taste this all the time, until she remembered that she would too, now that she was Ruby's slave. The taste only got better as Ruby came, coating Blake's tongue.

Blake came up for air, so to speak, and saw that Ruby had removed her top, baring her perky breasts. Blake gave one of them a quick kiss, before she moved upwards, making out with the reaper as she slid her skirt all the way off, leaving her completely naked.

"You know, this wasn't how I imagined this going." Blake said, as they pulled away from each other.

"Really? Did you think it'd be more like this? Pretty Kitty!" Ruby snapped, and Blake dropped into trance. Ruby took the chance to feel up Blake. Her boobs were pretty big, bigger than Ruby's own at least. But more importantly, her ass was incredible. Ruby wasn't really one for rimming, but with an ass that great, she was really considering it.

Before she could do anything else, the door burst open, and Yang and Weiss ran in.

"Is she really back?" Yang shouted.

"Of course she is you dolt. Ruby wouldn't lie to us." Weiss pointed out. "See? She's already put her under."

Weiss closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it, considering that they were surely going to be having a lot of sex very soon. Meanwhile, Yang nearly tackled her girlfriend, pulling her into a hug and planting dozens of kisses onto her blank face. Weiss just rolled her eyes, and began stripping. Once her clothes were off, and neatly folded, Weiss walked over to Ruby and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"We should just leave them to each other. It feels like forever since we've been together, one on one." Weiss said, and Ruby nodded.

"Hey, sis, feel free to do whatever you want with her. As for you..." She leaned in close to Weiss, planting a kiss on her lips. "Cute puppy." She whispered, dropping Weiss into trance. She guided her entranced girlfriend down to her snatch, watching as her sister did the same with her own girlfriend.

"Lick." Ruby said, simply, and after a pair of somewhat muted "yes mistress"s, the two tranced girls got to work, eating out their lovers. Ruby had been eaten out by Weiss dozens of times by now, but with all four of them together, finally, it just felt so much better. As a result, she came rather quickly, and pulled Weiss up on to the bed to cuddle, waking her up in the process.

"You know, you don't have to turn my brain off to have sex. If I wasn't willing, I wouldn't have agreed to date you." Weiss noted, and Ruby giggled.

"But you look so cute when you're in trance!" She protested, and Weiss blushed. "I'm serious! I mean, look at Blake right now. How she's just obediently eating out my sister. Not a thought in her head other than pleasing her mistress. Isn't that sexy?"

"Yeah...I guess." Weiss admitted, trying to hide how sexy she actually found it. Back home in Atlas, she never thought she would ever find a faunus so hot, but learning to be less racist was one of the smallest changes that had happened to her recently.

But Blake wasn't the only hottie across the room from her. Yang rivaled Winter in terms of sexy older sisters, especially when she was in the throes of pleasure. She didn't even realize she was masturbating until Ruby touched her, grabbing her free hand and pulling it down to her own crotch. Ruby in turn started playing with Weiss's pussy, Weiss allowing her to replace her own hand.

If she didn't think she'd be attracted to a faunus, she never even imagined she'd be engaged in mutual masturbation with her girlfriend as she watched said girlfriend's sister get eaten out. But as Yang came, moaning loudly, and pulling Blake upwards into a kiss, Weiss realized that the unexpected could be really good.

"Alright then." Ruby said, standing up, to Weiss's dismay. "I know you guys are horny, but today is Blake's day, so let's give her what she wants. That said, Cute puppy!"

Ruby snapped, and Weiss and Yang both dropped, leaving Ruby as the only person in the room who still had thoughts of her own. Though she didn't stay that for long, waking up Blake, who looked around, panicked.

"Did... did that all just happen?" She asked.

"Yep. So, now that you've had a chance to get played with, how about you try playing?" Ruby replied, walking behind Blake and leaning in close. "I know what you've been doing with Yang behind my back. I don't mind, but next time, I want to watch."

"Really? I get to play with them?" Blake asked, the idea of getting to do whatever she wanted with the two hot girls in front of her completely drowning out the fact that Ruby knew she had been triggering Yang in her brain. "Then, Weiss. I want to have sex with Weiss."

"Yes, Blake." The heiress responded, slowly walking over and kissing Blake, the faunus pulling her onto one of the beds.

"Well, I suppose that just leaves us, sis." Ruby said, leading Yang to the other bed. As the two sisters started making out, Blake was already at it, grinding herself hard on Weiss, humping her as if she was trying to fuck her with the dick she didn't have. Which reminded her, she should probably pick up a strap on at some point.

But first, she needed to ravage the girl in front of her. The fact that this girl had belittled the faunus so much earlier in the year, and now she was nothing more than a sex toy for Blake to use gave her such a rush of adrenaline. Of course, she had become a lot more supportive recently, but that really only made it hotter. The desire for revenge mixed with actual, genuine desire for her as a person. 

That desire showed as she came, and she pulled Weiss into a deep kiss, her entranced mind just barely able to kiss back. She pulled back, and flipped herself around. "Lick me." Was all Blake said, before diving headfirst into Weiss's snatch, eating her out ferociously.

"Yes, Blake." Weiss replied mechanically, although her pleasure showed even through the monotone, her voice wavering a bit. Although, it didn't affect her oral skills, as she was still able to eat Blake's pussy like a pro.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Ruby was focused on making her sister feel good. Ruby had cum twice already, and Yang had only cum once. What kind of sister would she be if she didn't try to even that number out? And so here she was, her fingers pumping away at her older sister's vagina, occasionally laying a kiss or two on her breasts.

While she remained completely stonefaced, Ruby felt Yang cum all over her hand. She held her hand up to Yang's mouth and said "clean it."

"Yes mistress." As Yang began to lick her own juices off of Ruby's hand, the reaper looked back to the other girls. They had stopped 69-ing, and Weiss was now sat on the floor, her head between Blake's legs. Smiling, Ruby grabbed Yang's hand and brought her over to them.

"So, how are you liking it?" Ruby asked, sitting down next to Blake.

"This is incredible. Being in control just feels so good!" She replied, moaning.

"Good, cause I've got an extra present for you. I made your trigger different from theirs on purpose, so that you can use it without... putting yourself in trance." Ruby laughed. "Because I found out that that's an actual issue."

Blake's eyes went wide. Not only was Ruby letting her use her girlfriend, she was also giving her a free pass to use her at any time in the future? She already loved trancing Yang, and to be able to trance Weiss with no issue gave her such a feeling of power. If she wasn't careful she might end up getting addicted to it.

In fact, as she looked at Ruby, watched as she had her sister eat her out, she had a thought. Ruby was willing to do so much for her, for all of them. She deserved something good in return. As she tried to think of a good gift, she looked down at Weiss. Even in her mindless trance, she looked so peaceful, so happy. Happy...

"Hey Ruby, doesn't Yang just look so hot in trance?"

"Oh, you know she does. I never would have imagined sis could get any hotter than she already is, but then I put her under for the first time. Everyone looks sexier when their brain isn't on!" Ruby half moaned.

"Yeah, but I mean really look at her. Especially her eyes. Doesn't she look so happy? At peace?"

"Huh? I mean, I guess, but..." Ruby looked down at her sister, who was still obediently licking her pussy. As she looked into her eyes, Blake began speaking again.

"Yes, don't you just find yourself being drawn into them? They look so pretty, so empty and blank, and you feel yourself growing more calm and relaxed just staring into them."

"Wait... what are you..." Ruby, realizing what Blake was doing, tried to look away, but Blake grabbed her head and just kept her staring into those eyes.

"Just keep watching those eyes, keep feeling yourself being drawn into them. You want to join them, want to feel what it's like to go blank. You'll get to feel it soon, just keep watching."

"Keep watching..." Ruby was fully aware of what was happening, but she didn't care anymore. It already felt so good, and she knew it would only feel better once Blake dropped her.

"Yes, and when I snap my fingers, you'll join her, you'll go blank and mindless, just like your sister, just like Weiss, just like me. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes... mindless..." Ruby said, and Blake snapped. Watching Ruby go blank gave her such a feeling of power that she came on the spot, which was lapped up by Weiss.

"Alright, you can stop that now." Blake said, pushing Weiss away, who stood at attention. "Now, Ruby. When I say the words, Red Reaper, you will return to this state, understand?"

"Yes, Blake."

She considered correcting her to use mistress, but deep down she knew that that would be wrong. Even if Ruby was in trance, she was still the mistress here. And in Blake's eyes, that was perfectly fine. She didn't need to be the mistress, she just needed to feel nice and loved.

"Alright, now, when I wake you up..." Blake started, but then paused. Did she really need to wake Ruby up for this? Did she need any of them to be awake for this?

"Actually, I've got a better idea. When you wake up, the next time you see me in trance, you will wake me, okay?"

"Yes, Blake."

"Now, you will wake up on your own in an hour. Until then, I want all three of you to have as much sex as possible. With each other, and with me. Understand?"

A chorus of "Yes, Blake." Sounded, and Blake shuddered in arousal. Immediately, the sisters pulled each other into a mindless kiss, with Weiss walking over and laying kisses on Blake's nipples.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. It was time for the most important part of her plan. As much as she loved being in control, being mindless was just so sexy, she couldn't give that up for very long. She held her hands up, and prepared to snap her fingers.

"Pretty kitty." Blake said, and then her mind went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot longer than I anticipated. Mostly brcause the original plan for this chapter, and this story as a whole, was for Ruby to get the tables turned on her and get hypnotized.
> 
> And then I made the first half, and that no longer made sense, so I just made a hypno orgy.
> 
> And then I was like, no I can still do it, and the chapter got even longer.
> 
> Anyway, it's done now. Happy new year everybody.


End file.
